Tis The Season For Family
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice99
Summary: The bonds of Brotherhood over the holiday
1. Chapter 1

CH1

**WWE OWNS EVERYTHING, except for their mother. I also put my own twist on the plot already created by WWE**

At the Raw show, 15 December, Seth Rollins was back in the locker room when he saw a white envelope with 'Rollins' written on it. He opened it up to find a Christmas card inside. He knew full well it was from his mom. Inside the card was a place and time. All he had to do now was decide if he was going to go.

In his room, Seth wanted to celebrate the holidays with his mother, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to face his two brothers. Ever since they split up the Shield and Seth has been with the Authority, the three haven't seen eye to eye. Roman and Dean were still very close, but not with Seth. Rollins has been interfering with his brothers' matches and causing trouble with them both. That's why they haven't been speaking anymore. What his brothers don't know is that he misses his the two of them. He wasn't sure if they missed him.

Having grown up with Roman and Dean together, all living abandoned buildings and hojses, they formed a brotherly bond. The one day, they were all taken in by a lady who they now call mom. With the support of their mother, the three Hounds got into wrestling, and they all worked together. That's how they got to where they are now. Until that night all those months ago, when Seth abandoned them.

Thinking back to how he met his brotners, Seth was in and out of sleep all night. They were tapping Smackdown, and then the whole roster was on holiday leave. Seth had to decide if he was going home or if he was just going to headto the next town where they would all meet up for Raw. He wasn't sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

** 20 December: Smackdown**

As Seth pulled up to the arena, he saw that Dean and Roman were already here. This was going to be fun. "Rollins, I want you to come to my office, now." The youngest Hound sighed. He coukd could only imagine what they wanted. This isn't how he wanted his night to start. It was bad enough that they broke up him and his brothers, now they want him to do all these terrible things to them. He just wants to curl up in a dark corner and be left alone.

"Roman, if you don't win your match tonight against the four guys that I hand picked, then you're out of the Rumble next month, and there is no way you'll have a shot at the belt before Wrestlemania." Triple H was smiling and laughing, while Reigns was fuming. As the match was happening, Reigns managed to fight the four guys off. When he had Rusev in his sights to spear, Rollins came out of no where and pulled his brother's leg and dragged him out of the ring. The ref being distracted, never saw a thing. This led to Reigns losing his spot in the Rumble and missing his opportunity to win the belt.

"Nice job Rollins." Orton patted Seth on the back. "Get the hell off me. I want to be alone." Seth was pissed and he had a long flight and drive to think about it. "What the hell man?" Orton said in defense. "My title is safe because of you." He said to Rollins. "Yeah well, we both know my brother would have kicked your ass and won that belt. He'd be a better champion then you." The two-toned haired man said to Orton before walking off.

Arriving at the Iowa Airport, he got his rental SUV and had to make the three hour drive to see his mom, but to also confront his two brothers. He really wasn't looking forward to the holidays. As he pulled up to 4he house, he saw what looked like his brother's rental. Seth was hoping to have beat them here so he could talk to his mom. He parked his car and walked up to the house and knocked. He didn't feel right just walking in. His mom answered and Seth actually smiled, really smiled for the first time in months. Seeing his mom made everything okay for that split second until he walked into the living room. That's when reality snapped back in. Sitting on the couch was Dean and Roman, and the two brothers were just stairing at Seth. If looks could kill, Seth would be a memory. Tension was building and it was thick and heavy. "What would everyone like to eat?" Their mother asked. She knew her boys liked to eat, and she thought this would help relieve some of the tension. The three boys shrugged. "Get ready, go shower, because we all are going out to eat. We're a family, like it or not. Now everyone go." The three boys looked at their mother and when she pulled that tone, they knew she meant business. So they all went to get ready to go eat.

The next day, things weren't any better between the brothers, and it was killing their mom. She hated to see her boys like this. She knew they had a stronger bond than this and they let something stupid come between them. Now she had to find away to fix this before something happens between them, something that they can't get back from.

The boys were all upstairs in their rooms, when Seth heard the door open and close. "I was wondering how long it would take you two." Seth said as he turned around, not looking up. He didn't need to. They started fighting. Roman jacked his youngest brother up against the wall. Seth was hurting, but he couldn't move. As Roman had Seth jacked up, Dean punched Seth in the side. The punch knocked the wind out of Rollins. Roman dropped him and they started to beat the hell out of their little brother. Dean threw him into the wall. Finally, their mother came up and saw what happened. She quickly made Roman and Dean leave their brother alone. She immediately went to see if her youngest son was okay. She helped him into bed, and helping him to get into comfortable clothes. Once she got him situated, she told him to rest. She got ice to put on where he was hurting. When she was done with Seth, she went to confront her two other sons. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She all but yelled at them. "He deserves a lot worse." Roman answered his mother. "He is your brother." She sternly replied back. "The two of you stay here. I don't want to see the two of you. I'm disgusted that you would harm your brother like that." So the two brothers stayed in Roman's room all night long. Once their mother was done with her two older sons, she went to check on the youngest. When she peaked in, she saw that he was already asleep.

The next day, the youngest Hound made his way down to the living room. He was still sore, but he felt worse before. About an hour later, Dean and Roman came down, and they saw their brother stretched out on the couch. Once Seth saw them, he moved very quickly to another chair. He wasn't looking for another fight again. Once all the hounds are seated, their mother walks in to find her boys on opposite sides of the room. "This is going to stop. You three are brothers. Don't let your job get in the way of that bond. Now, Seth, you will explain your side." "Why the hell does he get to go first? What makes him so special?" Dean interrupted. "Dean, Roman, sit down and shut up. Listen to your brother." The thing that the three boys knew very well was not to fight their mother. "Our story was getting stale. They didn't know what to do with us? So to keep things "fresh", they split us up. I was pissed because they could have kept us together while we went after singles gold. But they don't think like that. It's not like I sqid "Oh, I'm going to hit my brothers with a chair for shits and giggles." "So what, your new family told you to hit us with chairs and you do it? You couldn't say no?" Roman spoke up. "What was I suppost to do? Huh?" Whatever Seth. You cost us everything. Roman no longer has his spot in the Rumble, and no title shot. I couldn't regain my US title because you interfered and beat me down. You threw us away." Dean said back to his little brother. "Did you ever think I interfere in both your matches just so I can interact with you? I miss you guys." Seth replied back to Dean. So Dean landed the final blow that really hurt his brother. "You know what, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your new family?" " I can see I'm not wanted. Mom, I will leave in the morning." With that, Seth walked back up to his room. "Dean, Roman, I suggest you go apologize now." Their mother was in front of them and wasn't backing down. The two older boys weren't moving, and with a hit to Dean's left shoulder, their mom said "NOW!" That move got Roman and Dean to get up off the couch and up the stairs before anything could happen. Their mom loves her boys and would do anything for them, but they can be thick. Being alittle stern goes along way.

"What do you want?" Seth said threw the door. He knows who it is, he just doesn't want to talk to them. He knows his mom sent them up here. "Just let us in." Dean said back. "Go away. You don't have nothing to say to me, and I have nothing to say to you." Seth was packing his bags. Like he said, he was leaving in the morning. He knew this was a mistake. He just wanted to be with his family, but it appears his two brothers don't feel the same. "I will knock this damn door down Seth. Let us in or mom's going to be angry at us all." Roman said. He knew Roman would do it too, though at the same time, he didn't want the wrath of their mom. So he unlocked the door and opened it enough to see them. "What do you want? I don't want some stupid apology from the two of you because you don't mean it. Just let me alone." Seth was losing the fight. He was too upset. Dean and Roman shoved passed their younger brother to get into the room. They both noticed the bags that were packed. "You going somewhere? " Dean's facial expression almost made his two brothers laugh. "You want me gone. So I plan to do just that." When the youngest Hound said that, Roman and Dean looked down. The two brothers didn't want their little brother to go away. They are just angry that they weren't together, heck, they can't be seen outside the ring together. "We didn't mean any of that. It's just you hangout with Orton and Triple H all the time. You stay in their hotels and share a locker room with them. You go out everywhere with them. You travel with them." Roman said. He was sitting down on Seth's bed. All the rage gone. Dean followed up "You never do anything with us anymore. It's like you abandoned us." Dean sat beside Roman. Seth went to also sit on the bed with his two brothers. He was now the one looking down. He never realized he was distancing himself from them. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you were avoiding me. Then they said that we couldn't be together out of the ring. So I stuck with them." After getting everything out in the open, the three Hounds were laughing, having a good time. Amongst the fun, they failed to jotice the older woman standing by the door, watching with a smile on her face. Mom's know best, she thought to herself. Roughly two hours later, all three boys came down. While they were upstairs working things out, their mom, along with Rick, her boyfriend/significant other were baking cookies. So the Hounds knew Rick, but never met him, until now. They approved, after several questions were asked. Once the cookies were done and cooled, the boys grabbed the different plates of cookies and headed into the living room. They turned on the WWE Network, and were watching wrestling. Their mom along with Rick brought each boy a cup of milk for their cookies and laughed at what was on the TV. That night, all five of the family members sat, watched wrestling and enjoyed the Christmas cookies. She wouldn't want this night to have been any different.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

**Christmas**

The boys were never early risers. So their mother got everything done for dinner that evening. The ham as in the oven, potatoes peeled, filling was made and in the refigertor until it was time to put it in the oven. Everything else could wait until later. As she was sitting and drinking coffee, she heard footsteps and the bathroom door opening and closing several times. She knew her Hounds were up. "Hey mom." All three said in unison. They plopped down on the couch and Seth was all but back to sleep instantly. Dean was in and out of sleep, and Roman was staring off. They had somethings to do, so their mother made a loud banging noise and all three boys jumped. Now they were all awake.

Rick came over and so the boys thought they would finish dinner for their mom. Now their mom could spend time with Rick. Once dinner was done, it was only the five of them. It was nice and small. They didn't need to have a lot of people to have a good time. Now it was obvious that Roman, Dean and Seth were cooking, but it was still good. Again,to give their mom alone time with her significant other, the three boys did all the cleaning up.

Since dinner was all over and the cleaning was done, they thought it would be a good time to exchange gifts. The last two to open their gifts were Roman and Dean from Seth. Once they opened them, the two were surprised, shocked, confused and most importantly, excited. They each were holding a brand new Hounds of Justice shirt. They quickly put them on and Seth was laughing at them. "They don't know it yet, but the Hounds are back, better than ever. More dangerous." Seth told his two brothers. "Here." Seth threw Dean and Roman's vests to them. They were the same ones with the Shield patches on them. The three were so excited.

The holidays are over, they had to go to the airport to catch their flight to the next city. Rick and their mother took the boys to the gate where they would be departing from. Say what you will about having thre grown men being walked to the gate at the airport, but it was the holidays and they weren't ready to say goodbye to their mom just yet. Once they got to the gate, it was time to say their goobyes. Their mom knew though once they had a free minute, they wold come back to visit. They always do.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

**RAW**

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD, was the first thing to kick off the show. Roman and Dean came down to the ring threw the crowd. They got cheered, a lot. "Since June, we've been down a Hound. We made do, Roman and I, still fighting the corrupt. It's no secret that we persude singles careers also in the past months. The holidays got us thinking though. Yeah we liked it just being us two, but we need another teammate." When Dean said this, the crowd went nuts! Dean stopped talking and the Shield's music hit, and the roof of the place all but blew off, out came Seth Rollins. When he got to the ring with his two brothers, EVERYONE was chanting "HOUNDS OF JUSTICE." The Hounds are back, and not just the WWE Universe, but the Hounds were excited. "Man it feels great to be back where I belong. I made the mistake thinking that the Authority was what was best for the Evolution of Seth Rollins. What I failed to see was that my brothers are what's best for the Evolution of Seth Rollins. Just like I'm what's best for the Evolution of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. We're the Shield and we will gather as much gold amongst the three of us, because the Hounds run this yard." After those words from the youngest Hound, all three brothers celebrated alittle more before leaving threw the crowd.

That night, the Shield competed in a series of matches from singles matches to no holds barred matches. Roman took on three guys in a 3-1 handicap matches. He volunteered himself since he was the strongest and bigger of the three. Dean volunteered to paricipate in the no holds barred match. Seth was then placed in a cage match. Roman being the oldest, tried to volunteer to fight all three matches, but they were being punished. It was bad, the matches were brutal, but they over came the odds. No one was stopping them. They could do whatever they wanted to the brothers, but the Hounds were here to stay.

The Hounds went on to win singles gold, but remained The Shield. Together, they held the Intercontinental Championship, the Tag Team Titles and Roman was looking to win the big title. They didn't consider themselves singles guys, but a group. The Shield holds the Intercontinental Championship, the Tag Titles, and soon to be World Heavy Weight Champion. They are a group and no one and they mean NO ONE will stand in their way of ultimate success.


End file.
